lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie
Sophie S. is a fan of KateModern who has been following the KM videos and placing them on her Bebo account. She is an aspiring artist and has spent many hours wandering around her favorite museum, the Tate Modern in London. Background On the Outside Sophie was the one responsible for set up the KateModern bebo account after expressing interest in Kate's art videos, and was taken surprised by the intensity of "Awful Dream" when it was first released http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=4337221200&BlogId=4482948206, and became increasingly concerned for Kate when she began to search for answers and disappears as a result http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=4337221200&BlogId=4505954898 http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=4337221200&BlogId=4510016617. When Steve posted the photos from Kate's phone online, Sophie encouraged viewers to help figure out where they were taken, and it was determined that they were all around Carnaby Street. Sophie felt that something might go down, so she asked everyone who could to come with her to Carnaby Street when Kate and Steve went on Saturday. Once there, she directed the group down the street to where Dr. William Griffin was being carried away in an ambulance. Initially, the group believed that the body was Kate's, and were relieved when Kate arrived unharmed. Sophie continued to lead viewer support and cracking the puzzles that emerged in Kate's life. When Kate invited everyone to her first art show, Sophie saw this as an opportunity to have a bit of fun, but also attended out of concern for Kate, citing how often she gets into trouble http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=4337221200&BlogId=4762395754. She arrived before Kate, and she and other fans watched as renowned artist Michelle Clore expreessed interest in Kate's artwork. Once Charlie and Kate arrive, Sophie meets them in person for the first time, though the meeting is short-lived as Dudley arrives and tries to kill Michelle Clore. Afterwards helped give a recap to an on-the-scenes reporter. She then asked for a copy of the reporter's footage, which she edited and posted on Bebo. Diving in Deeper Becoming more entwined into the Kate's world, she tried to coerce Lee into giving Tariq and Gavin their software back, but instead had a run-in with a Watcher who stole the clue to Lee's next treasure hunt location. This left her feeling guilty, because the flowers that Lee had given her in St. Paul's Cathedral: 6pm - 22nd November 2007 had distracted her from the clue. After learning of Kate's death, Sophie decided to visit Charlie and see if there was anything she could do. Much to her surpise, as he hadn't been seen since he was sent to jail, she saw Gavin outside Charlie's door. Curious about putting the pieces together, Sophie tried to get answers from Gavin, but found him to be extremely irritable. However, she did learn that he had gotten out of jail because the Order hadn't wanted the case to go to trial. Itching to get more answers, Sophie decided to check out a meeting at the Hymn of One headquarters and see what she could learn. Much to her suprise, she found Steve, who, like Gavin, had been in jail, standing outside the building. Steve told Sophie that he had been let out of prison due to a lack of evidence. The two then talked about what Sophie was doing there, and when Steve learned of her intentions, he became frustated about the alleged smear campaign that someone was waging on his religion. At the end, though, he did invite Sophie inside. Months later, with the truth about Kate's death still a mystery, Sophie and her housemate Alice released a video discussing past and current suspects. In the end, however, Sophie admitted that she, like the rest of Kate's friends was still unsure on who could have possibly murdered Kate. During Precious Blood, Sophie hosted a number of live chats. Lee showed up for one of the chats, and gave Sophie a passionate kiss before leaving. Sophie later showed up at Jonas's welcoming party, where she flirted with Lee the entire time. She and Alice attend Julia's hen night, where she wishes the happy couple the best in all future endeavors. After polishing off several drinks, she and Lee (in women's clothing) begin making out. The next day, Sophie goes to Julia's wedding where she interacts with all the guests and sits next to Lee, who abandons her when Gavin has a drunken outburst and is kicked out. Their relationship is put on hold for a while a Lee sorts aspects of his life out. Part of the K-Team Once back on track, Lee asks Sophie out on a date. Sophie accepts, and they plan to go along with the rest of the K-Team on a day out. Lee arrives early and is let into the apartment by Alice, and informs Sophie that they are going golfing. Sophie expresses her concern, citing that she has never played golf before. However, they are denied entrance to the course because they are not dressed properly. Sophie and the others decide to hang out in the park instead, unaware that they are being watched. Lee reveals that Sophie is the first person that he has ever gone on a date with, which Sophie finds sweet. The mood quickly changes when Lauren storms off after being teased by the group about her "imaginary" boyfriend, leading them to depart from the park early. Lee convinces Sophie to come inside for a drink, where they find a letter "from Lauren." Charlie thinks that the letter is a bit off, so Sophie posts it on her Bebo page. The code in the letter leads to a video of Lauren tied up. Once they solve it, a series of events take place, which lead to her friends going to Paris. Sophie suggests that Lee take some time off and say in London with her. He happily accepts this idea, and his older brother Toe goes instead. The two ride off into the sunset on a bus that doesn't exist. After Charlie is arrested for stealing Michelle Clore's last work, Sophie decides to start a think tank online and try to figure out who actually did it. She and Lee arrange to meet the rest of the K-Team at the bus station, and plan to tell them that their online friends believe that Julia is the traitor. However, they never show up, and the duo learn that Charlie has been released from jail. They also spot Julia in the area walking with Rupert and Michelle Clore's Shadow, verifying that she was responsible. Sophie and Lee greet Charlie on her return, where she vows that Julia won't get away with what she has done. The next day, Sophie is tied up at her office while Lee and Charlie meet the others. However, she manages to host a series of live chats in hopes that she can help the K-Team. The first is a bit crazy, as she is interviewing Toe, who spent the session calling out viewers to fight and acting inappropriate towards Sophie, and leaves abruptly at the end. Sophie tries again by interviewing Meryl and the Celestial Network, but Terrence breaks into her office during the interview and terrorizes Sophie. Sophie claims she is fine, but the others become concerned for her as the day progresses. Sophie reluctantly agrees to help Rupert figure out where Julia is being held captive, but has a hard time swaying those in chat to do the same. In the end, they crack the code, and discover that she is in the building they are currently in. After they leave, Sophie's computer begins to feel the effects of prolonged use, and begins giving her a tough time later into the night. She eventually gives up, and uses a coworker's computer for the last live chat. Just as she gets it working, Lee and the others return from an evening of danger an excitement, and bothy parties are relieved that the other is okay. Steve calls and tells them to meet him outside, and Sophie accompanies the others to a makeshift party that he has set up for Lauren's birthday. As a group, they decide that they might be better off if they stopped posting their lives online, as the mystery surrounding Kate has come to a close. Sophie acknowledges that some positive things have come out of it, specifically her relationship with Lee. They all say goodbye and through the camera into the air and breaking it. LG15: The Resistance On September 9th 2008 Sophie's bebo account was hacked, her display picture was changed to the Hymn of None logo. Her entire profile was replaced by Hymn of None information as well, leaving barely any trace that would indicate the profile had belonged to her at all. This is the first (and so far only) direct connection between LG15: The Resistance and KateModern other than archival footage of Kate, Charlie, and Steve that is used in the opening credits. Recap videos *'Weekly:' In order to help fans catch up with her favorite show, Sophie has been posting recap videos to her account. They contain no new material, but simply recompile the happenings of that week. *'Seasonally:' A few videos are posted to cover larger spans of time and often only cover the broader plotlines. These types of Recap videos are posted only once or twice a Season. Notes *Sophie is a member of the KateModern cast who acts as the designated fan liaison, similar to Bukanator in the early days of lonelygirl15 or Nikki Bower today. *During the final chat, the cast revealed that the S. in Sophie S. (i.e. the first letter of her last name) didn't stand for anything specific Theories